Una historia con fin
by manini
Summary: Ginny le dice el porque de su suicidio a Draco, el amor de su vida, que la hizo sufrir sin razón alguna, o tal vez si...


Hey hey! Bueno... este fic se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo durante una de mis clases de francés... O bueno, tal vez no haya sido de francés, pero es sin importancia... Fue hace mucho y ayer por la noche (si hace poco tiempo) se me ocurrió otro monólogo para fusionarlo con la idea principal. Este fic va dedicado a mis cuatro mejores amigas, aunque en especial para Nat y Anaïs que me ayudaron con esto de los ff's y que alguna de ellas fue algo así como mi inspiración.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la W.B Company, no hago esto con fines de lucro. Esto no me pertenece, únicamente la trama.

Sin nada más que decir, Enjoy!

* * *

Draco entró a su habitación hecho una fiera. La Ravenclaw con la estaba follando no había querido llegar a más. Ya no necesitaba alivio: la furia lo había apagado. Se acostó sobre su cama, sin darse cuenta de que aplastaba un sobre. Estuvo ahí, un rato, recordando la imagen de la Ravenclaw retorciéndose bajo su crucio. Se removió un poco entre las cobijas y descubrió la presencia del sobre. Se sentó a leer la carta que con mucho esmero le habían escrito.

_Sábado, 31 de diciembre de 2005 _

_Cada vez que te veo no puedo evitar recordar tus ojos._

_Tus ojos. Grises, fríos, de hielo, crueles, malignos... Preciosos._

_Tampoco puedo evitar recordar la dolorosa suavidad de tus bucles dorados, o platinados, ya no sé. Recuerdo también tu sonrisa fría, cínica, hipócrita... Tierna._

_Pero ahora solo eres tú, tu imagen, tu dinero, tu satisfacción. Si, sé que todo esto fue un error, tal y como tú dijiste, uno de gran magnitud. Pero este fue un error de los que te ayudan a prender algo que probablemente servirá en tiempos futuros (si es que llegan...). Y yo sí aprendí la lección a base de mis equivocaciones: aprendí en primero que amar no es bueno cuando no te corresponden, y en segundo aprendí que las personas no cambian para bien._

_Si no me crees mírame a mi. Cambié de ser la inocente y tímida Ginny a ser la solitaria y depresiva Ginevra Weasley._

_Y te culpo por ello Draco, te culpo por hacerme sufrir de esta cruel manera. Te culpo aunque te valga mierda._

_Te ODIO Draco Malfoy, te odio sin poder dejar de amarte. Porque a pesar de todo lo que me hiciste, y aún cuando sé que nunca te llegaré a perdonar, no que lo necesites, te amo con un cachito de mí. Un Cachito rebelde, idiota y masoquista de mí. Y al ser tan pequeño no impide mis acciones futuras de las cuales te culpabilicé._

_Draco Malfoy culpable de mis lágrimas, Draco Malfoy culpable de mis torturas y heridas diarias, Draco Malfoy culpable de mis problemas alimenticios, Draco Malfoy culpable de mi suicidio._

_Si, eres un asesino. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías. No soy la primera mujer que muere por tu nata crueldad. Eres un ser despreciable y desquiciado. Y todo eso fue un error. Uno maravilloso mientras su corto Golden Age duró. Uno que se convirtió en fatal cuando me aferré a ti creyendo que era "amor". Sí, yo te amé, te logré amar con mi corazón, mi sangre, mi ser y mi alma. Te ame cuando me quisiste, cuando me tomaste, cuando me mentiste pero te odie cuando me pegaste y cuando me olvidaste._

_Y lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí, sola, tragándome el dolor de mis equivocaciones, bebiéndome la sangre de mis heridas. Y ahora sé que nunca te importé, que nunca quisiste realmente esos cabellos rojos, que nunca miraste realmente estos ojos azules, y que nunca contaste realmente esta infinidad de pecas. Solo fuiste tú, tu imagen, tu dinero y tu satisfacción._

_Tal vez esta carta ya ni tenga sentido, así como mi vida. Eres culpable. De todo. Y aún así te entrego mis últimas palabras. Soy estúpida, lo sé, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces antes._

_Ginevra Weasley_

Cuando acabó de leer, Draco estaba un poco en shock, se recostó nuevamente sobre su cama y se quedó dormido algunas horas.

Se despertó, sobresaltado y salió corriendo de su Sala Común. Necesitaba despejar su mente mientras caminaba por el aire fresco de la noche. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el baño de las niñas que nadie usaba, el de Myrtle. Y vio lo que tal vez nunca se esperó encontrar ahí.

En medio, una figura de una chica de flamantes cabellos yacía acostada en el piso, con un charco de sangre alrededor suyo y en una posición en la cual ningún ser viviente podría aguantar mas de 30 segundos. Era Ginny. Y lentamente Draco se fue acercando, sin importarle por primera vez su imagen, hasta llegar junto a ella, se hincó, la agarro entre sus brazos y le dio un último beso en la mejilla susurrando algo que nadie hubiera podido escuchar pero que estaba más claro que nada, "Lo siento".

* * *

Gracias por leer! Y Plis necesito rr! 


End file.
